rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Tide
Basic Information Name Deep Tide Concept Wandering swordsman and healer. Player Chosen One Contact Info AIM Sir Cracter Email Motivation Restore Creation to the glory of the First Age through restoring the people and Exalted to wholeness. Exalt Type Solar Caste Zenith Age Physical: 28 Actual: 38 Anima A double-edged sword bound in vines of olive branches. History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Stands slightly over 6' with a hooded cloak that obscures most of his features. When the cloak is loose and pulled back, his emerald eyes and gold-streaked, brown hair are visible. Considerably well muscled with an orichalcum daikliave on his back it is clear that he is probably fairly capable in the realm of combat. When his cloak is completely loosened, the full golden aura of his armor and bracers beams out in the midday sun. He gives off a polite and jovial air in most situations, with an optimistic outlook for tomorrow. When faced with situations of suffering or destruction his mood becomes noticably somber and humorless. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 1 Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 3 Wits 3 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. DAWN Archery 0 Martial Arts 0 Melee 5 Thrown 0 War 1 ZENITH Integrity 3 Performance 5 Presence 0 Resistance 3 Survival 2 TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation 0 Lore 1 Medicine 5 Occult 0 NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 4 Dodge 1 Larceny 0 Stealth 0 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 0 Linguistics 1 Ride 0 Sail 0 Socialize 1 Specialities 2 dot Melee: Swords Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: Language 1 Rivertongue Language 2 Old Realm Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) 2 dots Artifact: Orichalcum Reaver Daikliave "Mercy Edge" 2 dots Artifact: Orichalcum Bracers "Golden Peace" 1 dot Artifact: Orichalcum Lamellar "Healer's Reprieve" 1 dot Manse: Stone of Healing 1 dot Resource: Odd-jobs Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms 2nd Melee Excellency, 2nd Performance Excellency, 2nd Medicine Excellency, 2nd Athletic Excellency Melee: One Weapon Two Blows, Peony Blossom Attack, Dipping Swallow Defense Medicine: Wound-Mending Care Technqiue Performance: Respect Commanding Attitude Athletics: Thunderbolt Attack Prana Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Spells Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Knife: Although used only for utility it can be used as a weapon in times of necesitiy. Speed: 5, Accuracy: 1, Damage: 2L, Defense: 0, Rate: 3, Tags: T Simple Cloak: Wrapped around his body, designed to hide all of his orichalcum equipment from being easily seen. Magical Equipment Ori. hearthstone bracers: +3 dodge, +2 damage. Attune: 4 Ori. Reaver Daiklaive - Speed: 4, Accuracy: 4, Damage: 4L, Defense: 1, Rate: 3, Tags: - Attune: 5 Ori. Lamellar - Soak: 10L/11B, Hard: 7L/7B, Mob: -1, Fat: 0, Attune: 3 Hearthstone - Stone of Healing (Placed in Bracers) - +3 dice on medicine rolls Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 3 Conviction 2 Temperance 2 Valor 3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Compassionate Martydom: Overcome with the need to alleviate the suffering he witnesses, the character throws himself into helping the victims in the most direct and dramatic fashion possible. Combat Statistics Attack Values Accuracy (5 Dex + 5 Melee + 2 Speciality + 3 Accuracy) = 15 dice Raw Damage (4 Str + 4L Weapon + 2L Bracers) = 10L + successes Defense Values Dodge DV Dodge DV is (5 dex + 1 dodge + 3 bracers + 3 essence)/2 = 6''', round up Parry DV Parry is rated as (5 Dexterity + 5 Melee + 2 Melee Specialty + 1 Weapon Defense Bonus)/2 = '''7, round up. Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (6 Willpower + 3 Integrity + 3 Essence)/2 = 6''' In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is (3 Charisma + 5 Performance)/2 = '''4, rounded up. Soak Bashing Soak 3 Stamina + 11 Armor = 14 Lethal Soak 3 Stamina/2 2 + 10 Armor = 12 Aggravated Soak 10 Armor = 10 Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Essence 3; 15/15 25/37 Personal 15/15 Peripheral 25/37 Committed 12 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Solar Circle: 2 Wounded/Injured: 1 Experience Bonus Point Expenditure 4 bp: Stam 2->3 3 bp: Valor 2->3 1 bp: Resource 0->1 7 bp: Abilities: Melee 3->5, Perfomance 3->5, Medicine 3->5, Awareness 3->4 Experience Point Expenditure 16 Total 16 Spent: Essence 2->3 Various OOC Notes Category:Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun